AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Por que a veces necesitas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva para darte cuenta de lo que esta mal....o bien
1. Chapter 1

**AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

**Capitulo uno**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en las oficinas del Cuartel General del Este.  
Jean Havoc entro en la oficina que compartía con el resto de su unidad para encontrarse con un par de peculiaridades.  
Primera: El Coronel Mustang estaba en la oficina temprano, muy temprano, lo que no seria tan raro si la Teniente Hawkeye estuviera también presente, pero no estaba, lo que era la segunda peculiaridad. y por último (eso ya hicieron tres peculiaridades ¿cuantas había dicho al principio?) había un tipo extraño frente al escritorio del Coronel, traía puesto un uniforme militar, no era un muy alto, se veía bastante insignificante, por las decoraciones en su atuendo pudo adivinar que era un teniente. Havoc jamás lo había visto antes ¿de donde vendría?  
-¿Así que en que puedo ayudarlo Teniente Broyle?- preguntaba en ese momento el Coronel. El hombre pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responderle  
-De hecho, Coronel, estoy buscando a la señorita Elizabeth-  
"¿La señorita Elizabeth?" penso Havoc "aquí no tenemos ninguna señorita Elizabeth" La mirada del Coronel se desvió ligeramente hacia el lugar que normalmente ocupaba la teniente Hawkeye "Un momento ¿este tipo busca a Riza Hawkeye?"  
-Como se puede dar cuenta- respondió Mustang- La _señorita Elizabeth_ no se encuentra. Si se trata de algo importante...-  
-Puedo esperar- aseguro el hombre, sentándose en el lugar de la Teniente  
-Quizá prefiera ir a la sala de reuniones, en cuanto la Teniente llegue...-  
-Prefiero esperar aquí, gracias- volvio a decir el hombre  
A Havoc no le agradaba la actitud de ese hombre, por la expresión de Mustang a él tampoco.  
"A todo esto ¿donde esta la Teniente?" Era raro que no estuviera en la oficina a su hora  
Como si la hubiera conjurado en ese momento entro por la puerta Riza Hawkeye con la ya consabida carga de papeles que debían ser revisados y firmados ese día  
-Buenos dias- saludo como todas las mañanas  
-Buenos dias, Teniente- respondió Havoc- parece que tiene una visita-  
La rubia se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que ocupaba su lugar  
-¿Teniente Broyle?-  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señorita Elizabeth- dijo él poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella- ha pasado mucho tiempo- la recorrió de punta a punta con la mirada- El parecido es impresionante-  
-Teniente Broyle- interrumpió el Coronel- supongo que, ya que usted esta aquí, el General Constantine también se encuentra en el cuartel- a Havoc no le paso desapercibido el tono en que Mustang hablaba, ni que él también estaba viendo a la Teniente de una forma extraña.  
"Aquí hay algo fuera de lugar ¿pero que?"  
-Teniente Hawkeye, el Teniente Broyle vino para hablar exclusivamente con usted- continuo Mustang  
-¿Conmigo?-  
-Así es, señorita Elizabeth-  
-Es Teniente Hawkeye-  
-Lo siento señorita, tengo ordenes del General de llamarla de esa manera-  
-¿Y cual es el mensaje del General?- pregunto la Teniente  
-De hecho, se le pide que vaya a la hacienda de la familia para que hable con el General en persona-  
-Me temo que no puedo ausentarme del cuartel, ¿seguro que no es algo que pueda simplemente decirme usted?- la pregunta salió un poco agresiva  
"¿Y ahora que le pasa a Hawkeye? ¿Se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama? ¿Y por que no deja de mirar el reloj?"  
-Quizá debería ir lo mas pronto posible, si el General la mando llamar debe ser importante- declaro Mustang  
-Pero, Coronel...-  
-Podemos ir y volver hoy mismo, señorita-  
-Deberían irse ya- continuo Mustang- así podrá volver mas temprano.-  
-En verdad no creo que debiera ir...-  
-¿Ya vio el reloj, teniente?-  
Después de revisar la hora Hawkeye pareció hacer un pequeño, casi imperceptible, gesto de frustración, si Havoc no estuviera pendiente de la escena como si su vida dependiera de ello se la hubiera perdido  
"De haber sabido hubiera traído palomitas"  
-Tiene razón Coronel, debería ir- dijo ella finalmente- Teniente Broyle, deberíamos irnos, si dice que es urgente-  
"¿Podrían ponerse de acuerdo? si va, no va, decídanse"  
-Claro, vamos, el General estará muy complacido...-  
-Solo una cosa- volvio a hablar Mustang- Me gustaría saber exactamente que es lo que va a provocar que uno de mis subordinados se ausente, si es posible claro-  
-De hecho- empezó Boyle- es un asunto privado, algo _familiar. _Realmente no creo que sea necesario infórmale a detalle, Coronel. El General se encargara de eso _si_ lo considera necesario-  
"Este tipo va a hacer enojar al Coronel. Debe sentirse muy protegido por el General para hablar de esa forma. No me agrada en lo mas mínimo ¿Por que la Teniente no deja de ver el reloj?"  
-Preferiría que nos fuéramos ya, así podré regresar a terminar lo que este pendiente aquí- dijo la rubia  
-¿Estos son todos los documentos que hay que revisar el día de hoy?- pregunto el Coronel señalando las carpetas que ella había dejado sobre el escritorio  
-Si, señor-  
-Supongo que tendré que ser yo quien recoja a los hermanos Elric en la estación a las dos-  
-Me temo que si, señor-  
-¿Hay algún asunto urgente del que me tenga que informar?-  
-No lo creo-  
"Sigue viendo el reloj"  
-¿Ningún mensaje de ultimo momento?-  
-No, señor-  
"¿A que esta jugando, Coronel?"  
-¿Y que me dice de...?-  
-¡Ya es suficiente!- exploto la rubia- ¡Si lo que quería era ganar tiempo, lo logro! ¡No saldría de aquí lo suficientemente rápido ni aunque saltara por la ventana! ya estará contento, Mustang- grito indignada  
Broyle puso cara de desconcierto y Havoc casi se tragó el cigarro ante la reacción de la mujer  
Ella se sentó en la silla mas cercana mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Mustang, obviamente muy molesta  
-En serio no entiendo como ella logra soportarlo-  
-Es parte de mi encanto, supongo-  
-¿Señorita Elizabeth?- pregunto Broyle  
-¡Ay, por favor Broyle, ahórrame la molestia de callarte!-  
Havoc decidió quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca a este paso si se lo iba a tragar  
Roy Mustang comprobó la hora y empezo a contar  
"¿Que le pasa hoy a todo el mundo con el tiempo?"  
-Cinco...cuatro...tres..dos..- como si hubiera sido planeado, la puerta se abrió en ese instante  
-¿Por que hay tanto escándalo aquí?- pregunto la recién llegada  
-Ah, buenos dias, Teniente Hawkeye-saludo Havoc "¿Teniente Hawkeye?" Havoc se levanto de su silla y miro hacia la puerta y después hacia el escritorio de la Teniente "¿Cuantas Tenientes rubias tenemos?"  
-Teniente Hawkeye- saludo Mustang- me parece que tiene visitas-  
"Eso lo dije yo primero"  
Riza miro brevemente al Teniente Broyle antes de fijar la vista en la rubia que ocupaba su lugar de trabajo, suspiro cuando la otra chica la saludo  
-Hola primita, tanto tiempo sin verte-  
-Arianna ¿que haces aquí?-

* * *

Bueno, he aqui el primer capítulo ¿que opinan?, recuerden dejar reviews


	2. Chapter 2

****

AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO

**Capitulo dos**

-Bueno, de hecho, no estoy aquí. Oficialmente sigo en Central-  
-¿Señorita Arianna?- pregunto Broyle dirigiéndose a la falsa Teniente  
-Broyle, te dije que te callaras-  
-Al menos ahora se quien recogió las carpetas- dijo Riza al acercarse al escritorio del Coronel- Los Elric llegaron a tiempo, Edward estará aquí en un momento, esta..debatiendo algo con Al-  
-¿Otro gato? ¿A cuantos les hemos encontrado hogar hasta ahora?-  
-Doce, señor- respondió Havoc  
-Los Elric- intervino Arianna- así que ya la había mandado a recogerlos y yo me presente sin ellos ¿fue eso lo que me delato?-  
-De hecho, no- respondió Roy  
-Bueno, yo las confundí completamente- confeso Havoc  
-Y yo- admitió Broyle- el parecido realmente _es_ sorprendente. El plan del General será todo un éxito-  
-¿Que plan?- pregunto Riza  
-¡Ni se te ocurra, Broyle! ¡No la van a meter en esto! Mi padre se ha vuelto loco, esa es la única explicación-  
-¿Te importaría decirme que pasa?- pregunto Riza  
-No pasa nada, Riza. En serio yo me encargare de esto- respondió Arianna  
-Su plan anterior funciono de maravilla- murmuro Mustang  
-Pude haberlo logrado si usted no hubiera intervenido, Coronel-se defendió Arianna- Ya había engañado a Broyle-  
-¿Y que planeabas hacer una vez que lo sacaras de aquí?- pregunto Mustang  
-¿Golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente? Claro siempre esta la posibilidad de que se me pase la mano y lo mate por accidente, pero...- el color del rostro del Teniente Broyle había desaparecido  
-Arianna- amonesto la otra rubia  
-Ya. Solo iba a hacer que me llevara a casa y ahí hablaría con mi padre de lo estúpido que es su plan-  
-Y el plan es exactamente...- Riza (Y Havoc y Roy, de hecho) esperaban pacientemente la respuesta de Arianna  
-Cree que necesito protección, y quiere que te hagas pasar por mi-  
-¡Señorita Arianna! ¡No se supone que divulgue el plan del General frente a cualquiera!-  
No a Roy ni a Havoc les agrado mucho eso de "cualquiera"  
-¿Por que necesitas protección?-  
Pero antes de que Arianna le respondiera a su prima, otra voz, desde la puerta los interrumpió  
-Bueno, aquí estamos Coronel- los hermanos Elric entraron en la oficina- ¿Va a querer el reporte de la ultima misión de una vez o...?- Ed dejo de hablar cuando noto al pequeño grupo de gente que había en la oficina. Después miro fijamente a una de las rubias, luego a la otra, finalmente se volvio a ver a Roy- ¿Cuantas Tenientes tenemos?-  
-No sabia que la Teniente tuviera una hermana- comento Al  
-De hecho soy su prima. Y, no me digan, este debe ser el famoso Alquimista de Acero- dijo señalando a Al  
-El alquimista de acero es el otro- aclaro Havoc señalando a Ed que estaba en ese estado depresivo que le daba siempre que lo confundían  
-¿El pequeño?-  
-¡¡A QUIEN LLAMAS...?!-  
-Otro día haces tu rutina, Acero, por ahora hay otros asuntos mas importantes que discutir-  
-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que discutir- dijo Arianna  
-Entonces podrías explicar que haces aquí cuando se supone que estas en Ciudad Central-dijo Riza  
-Bajo vigilancia militar debo añadir- interrumpió Broyle  
-Fingiendo ser un oficial militar-agrego Roy  
-Y por que tu padre piensa que necesitas protección- termino Riza  
-Todo esto se debe a que mi hija es bastante incapaz de cuidarse ella sola-  
Todos dirigieron su atención a la puerta (de nuevo) para ver a un hombre que portaba un uniforme de general entrar en la oficina, de inmediato Roy, Riza, Havoc y Broyle saludaron a su superior, Arianna parecía querer perderse en la silla que estaba ocupando, Ed y Al ni siquiera se inmutaron  
-General Celestine- exclamo Broyle- no era necesario que viniera usted al cuartel-  
-Con Arianna suelta, me temo que si- respondió el General- Siento esta intromisión, Coronel Mustang pero parece que la seguridad en Central necesita mejorar-  
-No es ninguna intromisión señor- aseguro el Coronel  
-Teniente Hawkeye, me alegra verla- El General la recorrió con la mirada- definitivamente mi plan no puede fallar-  
-Perdone señor ¿exactamente de que plan estamos hablando?-  
-Todo a su tiempo, Teniente- El General finalmente se volvio a su hija- Arianna-  
-Hola, papá-  
-Espero que te hallas divertido con tu pequeña excursión-  
-No es una excursión, no puedes hacer esto, ella no tiene nada que ver...-  
-Esa no es tu decisión. Creo recordar que te dejé bajo supervisión militar por una razón, ahora espero que los soldados del este prueben ser mas confiables que los de Central- termino señalando al resto de los subordinados de Mustang que acababan de llegar a la oficina- Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted y con la Teniente, seguro que al General Grumman no le importara prestarnos su oficina.-  
-Riza, no tienes que aceptar- dijo Arianna acercándose a la Riza- no importa lo que diga, mantente fuera de esto, por favor-  
-Pero, es que no se de que están hablando- respondió Riza  
Arianna pareció reunir valor antes de contestar  
-¡Quiere casarme a la fuerza! ¿Te parece que esa sea razón para inmiscuir a la milicia?-  
-Con tu presente situación ese es el menor de tus problemas- aseguro el General – Yo me encargare de explicarles todo lo que necesitan saber, Teniente; mientras tanto tu, Arianna, puedes ir poniéndote cómoda te quedaras en esta oficina hasta que ordene lo contrario, mientras estas aquí podrías empezar a escribir las instrucciones para los médicos que atienden a tu anterior escolta, no tienen ni idea de lo que les pasa a los pobres-  
-Es un pequeño caso de envenenamiento, no es tan complicado de tratar- respondió su hija  
El General Celestine, respiro profundamente  
-Coronel, Teniente, si fueran tan amables- dijo indicándoles que lo siguieran. Antes de salir se volvio a los oficiales presentes- no coman ni beban nada que ella les sirva-

* * *

Okay, estoy subiendo los primeros cuatro capitulos antes de que tenga tiempo de arrepemntirme y cambiar algo. Gracias a mi beta Pauly (te juro que veras tus recomendaciones apilicadas en capitulos futuros) Dejen reiews, recuerden que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia

Babsy


	3. Chapter 3

**AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

**Capitulo 3**

-Veo que los has traído- exclamo el General Grumman al ver entrar a sus tres visitantes- Asumo que Arianna ya esta aquí-  
-Exactamente-  
-Vaya, vaya, que muchacha-  
-Con todo respeto, señor- intervino Riza- no entiendo. Si lo que dice Arianna es verdad entonces todo esto parece un poco extremista-  
-Siéntese Teniente, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato-  
Riza hizo lo que se le ordenaba, Roy tomo la silla al lado de ella y esperaron a que alguno de los dos hombres frente a ellos empezara a explicar  
Grumman fue el primero  
-Asumo, Coronel, que sigue trabajando en el asunto de ese grupo terrorista en Acis-  
-Si señor, sus actividades parecen estarse multiplicando ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que pasa aquí?-  
-Como bien sabe, hasta ahora no hay ni un solo dato de los miembros de este grupo, solo hemos recibido reportes de sus ataques-  
-No parece haber un solo testigo de ninguno de los hechos-  
-Pues bien, Mustang, en su oficina tiene a la única persona que pudiera darnos una pista al respecto-  
-¿Su hija, General?-  
-Exactamente. Dígame Teniente, ¿sabe a que se dedicaba Arianna?-  
-Arianna era parte de un grupo especial de la milicia encargada de investigaciones científicas, ella renuncio hace un año, después de su accidente-  
-¿Sabe lo que realmente hacia ese grupo?-  
Riza pareció dudar en responder  
-Permítame explicarles- el General Celestine se sentó en la silla mas próxima- se trataba de un grupo encubierto, se dedicaban al espionaje interno y, a veces, ataques de prevención, para eliminar posibles amenazas-  
-¿Quiere decir que eran espías?- pregunto Roy  
-Por decirlo de alguna manera. Arianna era experta en infiltración y tiene ciertos conocimientos químicos, la mayoría referentes a substancias toxicas-  
-Venenos- aclaro Grumman  
-Hace algún tiempo les fue encargada la misión de investigar una serie de amenazas dirigidas a altos mandos del gobierno, tanto militares como para miembros del parlamento. Algunas de esas amenazas de hecho llegaron a cumplirse, el grupo de investigación los estuvo siguiendo por algún tiempo entonces sucedió lo de Acis-  
-El ataque en el museo de arte-  
-Así es, estaban siguiendo a unos sospechosos y las cosas derivaron en la explosión del museo. Los sospechosos murieron, y del equipo especial solo se recuperaron a tres personas. Arianna quedo gravemente herida, se dio de baja del servicio durante su recuperación. El caso dejo de ser secreto y fue dado a la milicia, el grupo de investigación se desintegro. Sin embargo hace unos meses ella volvio a Acis, y parece que llamo la atención de los terroristas. Y ahora la están buscando-  
-¿Como supieron quien es ella?-  
-No creemos que sepan que ella era parte del grupo original, pero Arianna intento recuperar los documentos de la investigación que habían sido escondidos por su superior y parece que no era la única rondando el lugar, ella vio a un hombre que reconoció como uno de los que seguían, y ellos saben que ella lo puede reconocer. Ella regreso con esta información y los documentos que recupero. Pero la verdad es que el reporte esta escrito en código, de los tres sobrevivientes solo Arianna parece comprenderlo ligeramente, así que se le pidió que lo tradujera, pero sigue tratando de descifrarlo, lo poco que ha completado ya se le entrego a usted Coronel, junto con los otros reportes que se lograron reunir desde entonces. Y claro, ninguno de los tres sabe toda la información de este caso puesto que era una de las medidas de seguridad que usaban-  
-Por eso la pusieron bajo vigilancia militar- exclamo Riza- Lo que no entiendo es lo de la boda-  
El General pareció dudar un poco antes de continuar  
-Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con la misión-argumento el General  
-Con todo respeto, señor- intervino Roy- si esto obliga a su hija a intentar huir de sus vigilantes, creo que debemos saberlo-  
-El Coronel tiene razón, Marcus- intervino el General Grumman- si sus hombres van a ser envenados, al menos merece saber por que-  
-¡Pero, General...!-  
-Nada de General, esto es entre familia Marcus. Ahora explícales a Riza y a Mustang que paso y desde el principio, por que de otra manera seré yo quien no permita que este plan continué-  
-Esta bien- acepto el General Celestine con actitud de derrota- pero les advierto que lo que diré es completamente secreto, ya es suficiente con lo que Arianna hizo, como para que tenga que soportar chismes al respecto por todo el cuartel-  
-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso ¿Verdad?- pregunto el General Grumman, Roy y Riza solo asintieron  
-Cuando salió del hospital, Arianna regreso a casa. Su madre estaba feliz, hacia mucho que mi hija no nos visitaba. Mi esposa no sabia nada del verdadero trabajo de Arianna, y Arianna parecía estar tranquila. Hasta que las fiestas empezaron-  
-¿Fiestas?-  
-Bueno, si Arianna no iba a regresar a su trabajo en el "departamento de investigación científica" pues quizás era hora de que se asentara, así que empezó a organizar fiestas y reuniones para que conociera a un buen hombre-  
-Asumo que no conoció a ninguno- intervino Riza  
-Bueno, no- el General suspiro antes de continuar- hubo esta fiesta hace un tiempo, fue un baile invernal-  
-Ese al que estuvimos muy ocupados para ir- dijo el General Grumman viendo directamente a Riza. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en dar la misma excusa en aquella ocasión. En el caso de Riza no era del todo mentira, si había estado hasta tarde en la oficina, después de todo tenia que asegurarse que el Coronel no huyera de su trabajo, aun en las horas extras.  
-Bueno, para hacer una historia larga corta, quería hablar con tu prima pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, y busque por toda la fiesta, finalmente entré al estudio y ahí estaba Arianna, con...bueno...ella estaba con...- parecía que el General no iba a continuar sin motivación a si que Riza pregunto  
-¿Con quien estaba?-  
-Con Dennis Lunen- el General hizo una pausa como esperando alguna razón especifica de la Teniente.  
Al no haber ninguna Roy intervino  
-¿Lunen? ¿Como en el parlamentario Anton Lunen?- pregunto  
-Hablamos de su hijo.- explico Hawkeye- el tiempo que su padre pasa en el parlamento, Dennis se lo pasa en fiestas de sociedad. Y parece que divirtiéndose bastante-  
-Pues no se divirtió mucho en la ultima fiesta- aseguro el General Celestine- gracias a Dios que aparecí a tiempo y pude interrumpir ese beso-  
-¿Beso?- pregunto Riza- ¿Todo esto es por un beso?-  
-¡Y lo que pudo llegar a ser!- exclamo el General empezando al perder un poco el control- créeme ese no era el tipo de beso que se queda en eso.- el control se había perdido por completo- Es increíble que mi propia hija sea capaz de deshonrar a la familia de esa manera ¿En que fallé? Buena educación, buena familia, ¿como pudo hacer esto? Si no hubiera sido por los invitados lo hubiera matado ahí mismo, bueno tu tía también intervino un poco quitándole las balas a mi arma, pero...-  
Roy estaba un poco sorprendido, mas que un poco de hecho, mas bien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su quijada colgara hasta el suelo.  
Riza soltó un suspiro de resignación, su tío tendía a exagerar algunas veces  
-Pero si solo fue un beso...-  
-Oh, no intentes hacerte la fuerte- dijo el General sosteniendo las manos de Riza en un gesto comprensivo- se que todo esto debe ser difícil para ti, después de todo Dennis fue tu novio-  
Roy casi se cae de la silla, el General Grumman soltó una ligera risita  
-Solo salí con él una vez- aclaro Riza pero el General no parecía haberla escuchado  
-Como sea no puedo permitir que esto se quede así. Arianna tiene que casarse-  
-¿Con un hombre de tan dudosa moral como el tal Dennis?- intervino Mustang  
-Bueno, tienen que reponer su falta-  
-Pero, claro, Arianna no esta para nada de acuerdo- comento Grumman  
-Le di una oportunidad- dijo Celestine-  
-¿Que oportunidad?-  
-Cuando se negó a casarse con Lunen me argumento que no estaba enamorada de él. ¡Enamorada! ja, eso no le importó el día de la fiesta. Pero bueno dijo que se negaba a casarse sin amor, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, quizás amenacé con uno o dos conventos, finalmente mi querida esposa tuvo una idea e hicimos un trato, Arianna encontraba al amor de su vida y se casa con él en cierto tiempo o acepta a Dennis-  
-¿Cuanto tiempo le dieron?-  
-Tres meses-  
-¿Y le queda cuanto?-  
-Uno-  
-Y supongo que su ultimo viaje a Acis tuvo algo que ver con este trato-  
-No estoy seguro, pero un día salió de la casa diciendo que lograría cumplir su parte del trato, aunque realmente yo creí que estaba escapando, que el viaje era un truco. Pero tu tía insistió en darle una oportunidad y la deje ir–  
-Pero no volvio con un prometido-  
-No, volvio con un grupo terrorista detrás de ella-  
-Tu le dijiste que trajera un hombre ¿no?- opino Grumman  
-Un hombre no un ejercito completo- murmuro Riza. Después dijo- ¿Y el plan de que yo la sustituya?-  
-Arianna no puede protegerse ella sola. No es la misma. No después del incidente, fue un milagro que regresara de Acis y no puedo esperar que los terroristas sean tan inútiles como los hombres de Hakuro. Nadie debe saber que Arianna esta traduciendo esos documentos ya es bastante malo que la busquen por que pueda identificar a ese hombre-  
-Han habido amenazas de parte del grupo, pero nada que apunte a su hija, General- dijo Roy repasando mentalmente la información del caso  
-Creo que no quieren llamar la atención sobre ella. Arianna ha estado resguardada casi en todo momento desde que regreso. Pero ahora estará en la hacienda de la familia debido a su próximo compromiso, no puedo seguirla escondiendo, levantaría sospechas sobre lo que esta haciendo-  
-Así que el plan es no esconderla del todo- observo Mustang- Arianna estaría aquí trabajando con el equipo encargado del caso, mucho mejor resguardada que con su anterior escolta, y la teniente Hawkeye estará en la hacienda fingiendo ser Arianna y llamando la atención de los terroristas-  
-Exacto. No podrán negarme que es un muy buen plan-  
-Y que te estarás asegurando que Arianna no escape de su compromiso- observo Riza  
-Bueno, todos ganan-  
"Menos Arianna" penso Riza  
-La decisión es de ustedes- aseguro Grumman- es su caso Mustang, y Riza, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. No es fácil lidiar con un exnovio-  
-Solo salimos una vez-  
-Así que- intervino Celestine- ¿Que dicen?-

Una hora después Roy y Riza iban de regreso a su oficina. El General Celestine había estado dándoles alguna instrucciones sobre el plan. Los detalles los verían a la mañana siguiente durante una junta a la que la unidad entera bajo el mando de Mustang tendría que asistir  
-Curiosamente, esto esta saliendo mas fácilmente de lo que esperábamos- comento Mustang cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la oficina del General- Ya no tendremos que buscar a Arianna, ella sola vino hasta aquí-  
-Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, señor, Arianna sabia del caso de Acis-  
-Si, debimos haber intentado contactarla antes a través de la familia. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que el plan del General sea la mejor idea-  
-Lo de ese compromiso es inesperado- dijo Riza  
Roy dudo un momento antes de prosegiuir  
-Tampoco tienes que sustituirla, podría ser muy peligroso. Arianna y los documentos ya están aquí-  
-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo. Si decidieran atacar a "Arianna" podríamos incluso atraparlos-  
-Una escolta tendrá que acompañarla a la hacienda entonces, Teniente. No creo en exponer a mi equipo innecesariamente-  
-Haré lo que sea necesario para la misión, señor-  
-¿Incluso volver a salir con Dennis Lunen?-  
Hawkeye se detuvo en seco, y miro fijamente al Coronel  
-Incluso salir con Dennis Lunen-  
Roy también se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada  
-¿En serio no le importa?-  
-No, señor. Si es parte de la misión, tendré que hacerlo- aseguro Riza- aunque espero que no tenga realmente que "salir" con él- agrego  
Roy suspiro, entonces sonrió y siguió su camino  
-El amor de juventud ya no es lo que parece- dijo en son de burla  
Riza se quedo atrás unos momentos  
-Solo salí con él una vez-

Okay capitulo tres y contando.

Ya saben la rutina

Babsy


	4. Chapter 4

**AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

**Capitulo 4**

De vuelta a la oficina los hombres de Mustang estaban muy ocupados tratando de encontrar las diferencias entre la Teniente Hawkeye y la rubia que tenían bajo custodia (hasta ahora llevaban...cero)  
Ed y Al eran los que estaban platicando con ella  
-¿En verdad envenenaste a toda tu escolta anterior?- pregunto Ed  
-Ninguno va a morir- aseguro Arianna- solo van a estar "fuera de servicio" un tiempo- agrego al tiempo que soltaba su cabello "¿Como aguanta Riza este broche todo el día?"  
Havoc, Fury, Falman y Breda tragaron saliva todos al mismo tiempo  
-Pero si estabas bajo vigilancia era por algo importante ¿no?- intervino Al  
-La definición de "importante" de mi padre es muy ambigua-  
-Seguro que estaba preocupado por ti- volvio a hablar Al  
-Ese es el problema, se preocupa demasiado-  
-Cualquiera se preocuparía si a su hija la estuvieran siguiendo unos criminales con el afán de matarla- exclamo Roy entrando en la oficina y caminando hasta su escritorio, Riza entro detrás de él  
-¿Así que les contó todo? ¿Con los escabrosos detalles?- pregunto Arianna  
-Todo lo necesario- aseguro Riza- y parece que pasaras mucho tiempo en esta oficina-  
-¿Aceptaste?- exclamo Arianna, Riza asintió- ¿Por que lo hiciste? No tenias nada que ver en esto-  
-Por el contrario, es nuestro caso, así que proteger a la única testigo y asegurarnos que traduzcas esos documentos es nuestro trabajo-  
-Un momento ¿ustedes recibieron el caso de Acis?- Todos en la oficina asintieron, incluso Ed (que no hacia su parte en la investigación con mucho gusto precisamente, pero igual tenia que hacerlo)- no pude caer en el lugar mas equivocado ¿verdad?-  
-Lo cierto- dijo Roy- es que esos documentos que encontraste son importantes y tu eres la única que puede descifrarlos-  
-No es necesario que Riza tome mi lugar para eso-  
-Tu padre parece pensar lo contrario- respondió Riza- creo que espera que así no se dañe el honor de la familia-  
-¿Te contó eso?- gruño Arianna  
-"Eso" es precisamente lo que causo todo este alboroto, según entiendo-aseguro Riza  
Los hombres de la unidad de Mustang seguían la platica detenidamente. Havoc y Breda tenían gestos similares ante la mención de "eso". Falman mantenía una expresión seria pero se acomodo en la silla mas cercana para escuchar mejor, Fury se había sonrojado pero permanecía sin moverse, Ed también había adquirido un color rojizo en las mejillas (aunque mucho mas ligero que el de Fury) y pretendía no estar prestando atención a lo que los adultos platicaban, Al estaba sentado en el sillón como si nada extraño estuviera pasando  
La mirada de Arianna se había vuelto dura  
-"Eso" no tiene nada que ver con lo del caso Acis- aseguro  
-Pero parece afectar la seguridad de la única testigo- comento Roy- así que si tenemos que evitar "eso" manteniéndola encerrada, tendremos que hacerlo- concluyo con una sonrisita de superioridad. Riza suspiro a Arianna no le estaba gustando la idea, podía verlo en su rostro y Roy no estaba ayudando, esto iba a ser muy, muy complicado  
-Soy una mujer adulta- aseguro Arianna con la mandíbula apretada- y puedo hacer "eso" cuando yo quiera... – los gestos de sorpresa de los hombres presentes le hicieron analizar lo que había dicho- ¿por que le seguimos llamando "eso" a un simple beso?-  
-Tu padre parece pensar que era mas que un simple beso- aseguro Riza- además parece que no estabas en el mejor de los estados-  
-No estaba tan tomada, Riza - un par de risas ahogadas de parte de Havoc y Breda se alcanzaron a escuchar  
-Esa no fue la impresión que diste, el General exige una satisfacción inmediata- dijo Riza tomando una de las carpetas que Arianna había traído y pasándosela a Mustang  
"Típico de la Teniente" penso Havoc "el mundo se podría estar cayendo y aun así ella se aseguraría que el Coronel termine su trabajo"  
-¡Pero eso es medieval! ¡No me puede obligar a comprometerme por un...un...un simple manoseo!-  
El silencio total lleno la habitación unos segundos. Algunos rostros enrojecieron mas, Roy definitivamente no le estaba prestando atención a la carpeta, es mas, la cerro, y Havoc estaba seguro de que su nariz empezaría a sangrar en cualquier momento. Riza suspiro con un poco de exasperación  
-Pues la próxima vez, piénsalo mejor antes de dejar que Dennis Luman te manosee simplemente- dijo volviendo a abrir la carpeta que le había dado al Coronel  
-¿Así que de esto se trata todo esto? ¿Es por Dennis? ¿Yo me quedo aquí arrestada mientras tu sales con tu exnovio?-  
Los ojos de los presentes no pudieron abrirse mas de la sorpresa, Fury estuvo a punto de ahogarse, Havoc se cayó de la silla y la mandíbula de Ed casi tocaba el suelo; Mustang parecía ser el mas inmutable al solo levantar una ceja, Al simplemente volteaba de la Teniente a Arianna (¿pero como le descifras la expresión a una armadura?)  
-No era mi novio- aseguro Riza, volviendo a abrir la carpeta e ignorando las expresiones de los demás presentes  
-¡Por favor! Yo los vi salir juntos- Dijo Arianna con una sonrisa entre amarga y burlona y cruzándose de brazos  
-Una vez-  
-¡Ja!...- Arianna iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callada de pronto como si estuviera recordando algo-...espera, ¿decimos a solas verdad?- siguió rebuscando en su memoria sin éxito alguno- vaya, es verdad- camino hasta el sillón donde los Elric estaban sentados, seguida por las miradas de todos los presentes, y se sentó entre los dos hermanos- entonces no lo entiendo...-  
-Esto es simplemente parte de la misión- aseguro la Teniente  
-Una vez que atrapemos a los terroristas serás libre de comprometerte con quien tu quieras- dijo Roy  
-Eso creen. Ya pueden ir pensando en otro plan por que no pienso cooperar- aseguro Arianna levantándose- puedo mandarles las traducciones de los documentos, pero no me quedare aquí a que mi familia me venda al mejor postor como si fuera ganado. Me voy, y no intenten detenerme, que mi padre crea que soy incapaz de defenderme no lo hace cierto- dijo acercándose a la puerta  
-Arianna, no te puedes ir- dijo Riza  
-¿Y que harás? ¿Me apuntaras con tu arma?- Arianna estaba empezando a alterarse, el color en sus mejillas empezaba a subir- Francamente, _Elizabeth_, no es una gran amenaza, justo en este momento todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia son traidores, todos confabulados para obligarme a entrar a este absurdo juegecito, por cualquiera que sea la razón ¿acaso creen que pueden controlar mi vida? Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesta a jugar, ya pueden ir pensando en un nuevo plan, no van a arruinar mi vida por muy justa que sea la causa. Toma mi lugar si quieres, tal vez la vida de la alta sociedad te acabe gustando- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire  
-¿Ya terminaste?-Riza la estaba viendo con el rostro mas serio que ninguno de los ocupantes de la oficina le había visto y eso ocasiono la misma reacción en todos: miedo- Escúchame bien, no vas a poner tu vida en riesgo por un capricho tonto, sabes mejor que nadie que estas en peligro y que necesitas ayuda- se acerco apuntándola con un dedo, a cada paso de Riza, Arianna retrocedía- Eres un soldado igual que todos aquí, conoces tus responsabilidades, tu sola lograste hacerte seguir al regresar a Acis y ponerte en la mira de los rebeldes, tu sola te metiste en ese asunto con Dennis, tomada o no, y aceptaste el estúpido trato con tu padre, si no querías problemas debiste haber pensado mejor en tus actos. Ahora vas a tener que hacer esto de acuerdo al plan por que ya tuviste suficientes oportunidades de hacer las cosas a tu modo y no resulto ¿entiendes?-  
Esta bien, miedo era poco, la unidad entera estaba aterrorizada. Jamás habían visto a la Teniente tan enojada, ni siquiera con Mustang (y hay que ver que el hombre podía llegar a ser exasperante) por un momento parecía que incluso iba a perder su autocontrol y realmente iba a apuntarle a su prima con la pistola.  
-Deja de verme así- dijo Arianna casi sin aliento- me recuerdas a mi madre- volvio a sentarse entre los Elric- me voy a quedar, pero no pueden decir que no lo intente, cuando todo este..._plan_ les explote en la cara no vengan conmigo a llorar-  
-¿Esperas que algo salga mal?-  
-Riza, con los planes de mi querido padre _todo _puede salir mal-

Llegue al cuatro (aplausos por favor). Ahora todos los que crean que estos cuatro pudieron haber sido uno solo alcen las manos.

Se que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar este, se me vienen unos dias muy atareados, pero espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto. Para aquellos que esten leyendo alguno de mis otros fics, no estan abandonados, entre en bloqueo y estoy luchando por sortearlo (el resultado fue este fic)

Ya conocen la rutina

Lady Babsy Angel


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La junta había resultado un pequeño oasis de paz después del ajetreado día anterior.

Tras convencer a Arianna (Y por convencer léase obligar), Roy se había dedicado el resto del día a terminar cualquier papeleo pendiente que, según la Teniente, pudieran quitarle valioso tiempo de investigación del caso Acis. También tuvo que evitar varias veces que Arianna se escapara (que sucedía cada que Riza salía de la oficina, quizás no estaba tan convencida después de todo) lidiar con Edward y planear donde esconder a Arianna hasta que se hiciera la suplantación (el sillón de la oficina podía ser bastante cómodo, pero ni Arianna ni Riza parecían pensar lo mismo) Además de que había tenido que revisar los primeros documentos del archivo de Arianna

Así que al estar en la sala de reuniones, sentado entre los dos generales mientras discutían los pormenores del caso, Mustang sentía que estaba de vacaciones.

Al terminar la junta, el General Grumman se acerco a Roy

-Coronel, me parece que falta uno de sus subordinados- dijo

Todos los presentes prestaron atención, todos lo habían notado pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar

-El Sargento Fury esta de permiso, señor- respondió Mustang

-¿Es conveniente que prescinda de sus hombres en medio de una misión Coronel?-pregunto el General Celestine

-El permiso del Sargento ya estaba firmado- respondió Mustang- Y fue usted quien dijo que aparentáramos que nada extraño pasara, por si acaso fuéramos vigilados. Además el Sargento ya había preparado su viaje y tenia planeado ir con un acompañante, no vi el caso de cancelar sus planes-

Celestine iba a decir algo, seguramente a profesar su desacuerdo con la forma en que Mustang había interpretado sus instrucciones. Pero Grumman intervino primero

-Me parece una muy buena idea, Coronel- dijo en su tono afable. Con un gesto de cabeza le indico a su yerno que lo siguiera fuera de la sala de reuniones y no se volvió a hablar del asunto

Arianna fue la siguiente en levantarse de su silla, y al pasar frente a Mustang lo vio con cierta incredulidad

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Espera que el General le crea eso?-

-¿Por que no?-

-¿Con quien se supone que se fue?-

-Con Alphonse, por supuesto- ya se le había hecho extraño que la armadura no estuviera rondando, ya le había quedado claro que los hermanos iban a todos lados juntos. Pero eso hacia aun menos creíble lo de las vacaciones

-¿Y Edward?- pregunto señalando al rubio alquimista

-No, él no tenia permiso-

Edward tomo la palabra

-No se por que me tenia que quedar yo-

-¿Querías ir a la exposición de gatos?- pregunto Havoc

Arianna se volvió a verlo como si hubiera hablado en una lengua extranjera

-¿Gatos?-

-Alphonse tiene predilección por esos animales- explico Riza- Y la familia del Sargento vive cerca de Duloc, donde se hace una exposición anual-

-Además, Alphonse no es parte de la milicia, pensé que así seria menos complicado- agrego Roy.

Si a Arianna le pareció extraño todo eso, no dio mas señales

*****

Unas horas después, ente Roy y Ed habían ordenado una de las cajas llenas de papeles que habían recibido esa mañana de Central.

El grupo de investigación especial había dedicado varios meses a perseguir a un sospechoso que debería guiarlos al grupo terrorista. Había varios reportes, que no diferían de lo que ya habían leído, lo mas nuevo eran las notas de amenaza que algunos parlamentarios habían recibido

-Lo que aun no entiendo- decía Edward- es para que amenazar a la gente del parlamento. Vivimos en un estado militar, el parlamento no tiene gran influencia-

-No mucho políticamente, pero algunos son dueños de grandes empresas- respondió Roy, leyendo los nombres de algunas de las personas a los que las notas iban dirigidas- Acereras, compañías de armas, una farmacéutica-

-Parece que es su forma fácil de hacerse abastecerse- comento Havoc desde su asiento

-¿Sabe? Podría ayudarnos con esto, Teniente Havoc- reclamo Ed

-Nah, no soy tan listo como para traducir esos escritos, sigan así, hacen un buen trabajo-

-Hablando de trabajos, Teniente ¿No se ha olvidado del suyo?-

-No, señor. La señorita Celestine esta en la oficina del General Grumman, hay una especie de reunión y yo no fui invitado, pero no se preocupe, la Teniente Hawkeye esta allí, la chica no ira a ningún lado-

-Ya se deshizo de una escolta- le recordó Edward

-Por eso nadie come cerca de ella- aseguro Havoc

****

Mas tarde, cuando todos los hombres regresaban del almuerzo (Arianna y Riza habían comido en la oficina) se toparon con una pequeña discusión

-Eso simplemente no va a suceder- aseguraba una rubia

-Pues es necesario para que este plan funcione, así que no tienes opción- dijo la otra

-Ya puedes ir pensando en algo mas-

-Parece que estoy tratando con una niña pequeña- resoplo, entonces se dio cuenta de que los hombres habían regresado y decidió pedir apoyo- Coronel, ¿podría explicarle a su Teniente que un poco de tinte no es el fin del mundo?-

-¿Tinte?- Mustang noto el rostro de Riza cuando menciono el químico- ¿no se supone que ella debe verse igual a usted, señorita Celestine?- casi logro ver una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su Teniente

-¿No esperaran que regrese a casa después de tan largas "vacaciones" que tome sin verme algo diferente?- asevero Arianna- y menos aun con la presentación de debutantes en puerta-

-¿Qué demonios es la presentación de debutantes?- pregunto Breda

-Es una gran evento social donde las jovencitas que son presentadas ante la sociedad oficialmente, y es un gran evento- respondió Arianna

-Tu fuiste debutante hace ya bastante tiempo- recordó Riza

-Gracias por recordarme "nuestra" edad- replico Arianna- pero nunca, ni una sola vez, he faltado a esa fiesta, ni he asistido sin verme absolutamente maravillosa, y no será esta la primera vez-

-¿No seguirás con esa rencilla contra Rachel Bride?- pregunto Riza

-Esa bruja no me va a opacar...o a ti...mi....lo que sea; no me importa que tan bella crea que es, no lo es mas que yo-

-Creí que era tu amiga-

-Ah, si, las mejores-

Los hombres no entendían nada de los que estaba pasando, solo Mustang había logrado agarrar el hilo de una parte de la conversación

-Esta tal Rachel...- y no fue capaz de preguntar mas por que dos miradas asesinas se posaron sobre él- creo que tengo documentos que revisar- dijo y se fue directamente a su escritorio

El resto de los hombres tomaron sus respectivos lugares y Arianna volvió a plantarse frente a Riza

-Por favor, solo serán unas mechas, casi ni se verán, ¿si no puedes soportar eso, que va a pasar con mi vestido?-

La Teniente casi tenia miedo de preguntar

-¿Exactamente como es el vestido?-

****

Ya avanzada la tarde, Arianna tenia bien planeada su nueva imagen, mas exactamente, la nueva imagen de Riza; el peinado correcto, la ropa de moda, manicura de fantasía, parecía una niña con muñeca nueva.

Mientras Arianna planeaba todo, Riza se había ocupado de revisar con Havoc los últimos detalles del sistema de vigilancia que planeaban implementar en la hacienda Celestine, efectivamente la presentación de las debutantes era un evento grande y varios de los invitados estaban en la lista de personas que habían recibido alguna amenaza, iba a ser doble trabajo sin duda. Mustang seguía con las traducciones y Edward había sido enviado a traer algunas cosas para que Arianna pudiera llevar a cabo lo que fuera que planeaba hacer con el cabello de la Teniente.

-Para que demonios necesita tantas cosas- se preguntaba Edward mientras leía la lista que tenia en una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una bolsa llena de cosas, de las cuales conocía el propósito de tres y prefería ignorar el del resto, cuando alguien choco contra él haciéndolo caer- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!- exclamo al ver las compras desparramadas

-Lo siento- respondió la persona culpable del pequeño desastre, era una chica mas o menos de la edad de Edward, también mas menos de su misma estatura- no me fije por donde iba- había algo de premura en su voz y Ed noto que, aunque trataba de ayudarlo a recoger no dejaba de ver hacia atrás, por donde había venido

-¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, dos hombres de traje negro aparecieron en el extremo opuesto de la calle

-¡Rayos! Me encontraron-

Edward no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a la chica por la muñeca y echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

Unas cuadras después se escondieron en un callejón, les habían sacado suficiente ventaja a sus perseguidores y tuvieron que esperar unos momentos antes de verlos pasar y desaparecer en alguna otra calle.

-¿Por qué te seguían esos hombres?-

La chica se acomodo un mecho de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja y miro a Edward con un poco de culpabilidad en sus ojos miel

-Por que me escape de ellos en la estación de tren-

-¿Te escapaste?-

****

El teléfono sonó en el despacho de Roy Mustang, fue riza quien lo respondió. Después de un intercambio rápido con su interlocutor, colgó y se dirigió a su superior

-Coronel, hay un problema-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Una de las personas que fueron amenazadas en las cartas ha desaparecido-

-¿De quien se trata?-

-La hija del dueño de una compañía de armas, desapareció en la estación de trenes, se llama Galia Mulder-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Edward y la chica llevaban ya un buen rato caminando, estaba ya bastante lejos de donde se habían topado

-¿No crees que deberías regresar?- pregunto Ed mientras atravesaban un parque- ¿no te estarán buscando esos guardaespaldas?-

-¡El gran Alquimista de Acero tiene miedo?—le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- me decepcionas Elric-

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?-

-Esa- dijo señalando la cadena que colgaba del bolsillo de Edward- es la cadena de un reloj de plata de los que solo los alquimistas estatales reciben-

-¿Y adivinaste mi nombre solo con eso?-

-¿Cuantos alquimistas estatales de catorce años crees que existen?-

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?-

-Leo el periódico-

-¿En serio?- preguntó realmente sorprendido mientras la recorría con la mirada. Conocía el uniforme que ella traía puesto. Pertenecía a un exclusivo colegio de refinamiento para señoritas. Y ella comprendió su expresión

-Soy rica, no tonta-

-Eh, no, no quise decir eso, es solo que...que...-

-Realmente no importa- lo interrumpió la chica- gracias por ayudarme, pero puedo seguir desde aquí yo sola. Adiós- empezó a alejarse de Ed

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-

-¿Si?-

-Este...- ya ni siquiera sabia por que le había pedido que no se fuera. Y no le gustaba nada la expresión de enojo de la chica. No tenia demasiada experiencia con el sexo opuesto, con excepción de Winry, y cuando ella ponía esa expresión invariablemente recibía un golpe con algo muy pesado

-No tengo todo el día-

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

Ella pareció sorprendida al principio, después sonrió

-Creí que no me lo ibas a preguntar. Y yo creí que en la milicia les enseñaban modales. Mi nombre es Galia, Galia Mulder-

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Ed

-¿Cómo en la compañía de armas?- recordó las amenazas que había recibido la familia del dueño

-Es una compañía acerera-

-Con una muy grande subdivisión de armas-

-En algo hay que usar el acero ¿no?- dijo Galia encogiéndose de hombros- no todo se va en automails como el tuyo-

-¿Y eso como lo supiste?-estaba seguro que esa no era información publica

-Me di cuenta cuando me diste la mano. Las manos humanas no son tan duras- le dijo antes de continuar andando

-¿Siempre te fijas en todo?- pregunto caminando detrás de ella

-Si, siempre-

-¿Y por que huías de tus guardaespaldas?-

-Me levaban de vuelta al colegio-

-Ósea que no te gusta el colegio-

-¡Oh, no! Me encanta, solo que no quiero regresar aun-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Conoces la casa de la cultura del este?

-¿no es un lugar donde se juntan los artistas a exhibir sus obras?-

-Exacto-

-¿Te escapaste para ver una exhibición?-

-Una exposición de pintura para ser exactos-

-¿No podías decirles a tus guardaespaldas que querías ir y ya?-

-No me hubieran dejado. El pintor no es precisamente recomendado a jóvenes de mentes susceptibles. O eso dicen en la escuela-

-Realmente deberías regresar ala escuela y olvidarte de esa exposición-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno...por que...- cuando el caso de las amenazas había sido llevado a la oficina de Mustang y se le había relacionado con lo ocurrido en Acis, había quedado claro que las familias de los hombres extorsionados no debían enterarse de nada, ¿cómo explicarle que estaba en peligro sin decírselo?

-Por que...- no, no era sencillo

-Se supone que los alquimistas son inteligentes ¿no?- se burlo Galia- debes decir _hay un grupo de agitadores que amenazaron a tu padre y otros tipos para que los ayuden y como no lo hicieron podrían intentar raptarte_-

-¿También sabias eso?-

-Si mi padre no quiere que me entere de algo, no debería dejar las cartas en su escritorio-

-¿No las guardo?-

-Y bajo llave, pero igual no debería dejarlas allí, esos cajones se abren muy fácilmente-

* * *

-¿Qué quieren decir con que escapo?- pregunto Roy desde su escritorio a los dos hombres parados frente a él- ¿una niña de catorce años fue capaz de burlar a dos guardaespaldas profesionales?-

-La señorita Galia tiene un don para eso- comento el mayor de los guardaespaldas

-¿Le avisó ya al señor Mulder?- pregunto el otro

-Aun no- fue la Teniente quien respondió- mandamos un pequeño grupo a revisar el área de la estación-

-No pienso decirle al pobre hombre que no hemos hecho nada por encontrar a su hija- agrego Mustang

-Pueden irse a su hotel, les avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo-

Ambos hombres se retiraron

-Parece que los problemas no paran- comento el Coronel frotándoselos ojos con la mano derecha- como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes

-Todo es parte del trabajo, señor-

-Al menos tengo buena ayuda para realizarlo-

Una ligera sonrisa asomo a los labios de la Teniente. Mientras el Coronel se echaba hacia atrás en su silla y estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza

-Me pregunto como lograre trabajar correctamente mientras no este, Teniente-

-Arianna sabe disparar también, señor-

-Que cruel es, Teniente-

Solo realista señor, solo realista-

-A todo esto ¿dónde esta Arianna?-

-Revisando la ropa que pidió a Havoc que trajera-

-Por el tono asumo que no hay nada de su gusto, Teniente-

-La ropa de Arianna es algo...ajustada-

-¿En serio?- preguntó con interés- quizás deba estar allí cuando elija su atuendo- sonrió con picardía- alguien debe asegurarse que sea adecuado-

-Ese es el trabajo de Arianna, señor. Y usted ya tiene mucho trabajo aquí- dijo recordándole las transcripciones que él y Edward tenían que hacer

Roy lanzo un suspiro de resignación

-Lo dicho, es muy cruel-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

* * *

Tres horas y varias traducciones después, Mustang seguía sin noticias de la chica perdida. Estaba a punto de quemar el siguiente reporte cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió

-Coronel, tenemos noticias- informo el Teniente Havoc

-¿Acerca de que?-

-Edward regreso, señor-

-Más de cuatro horas después de mandarlo a un simple encargo. Hasta pensé que tendríamos que enviar otro equipo a buscarlo a él-

-El caso, señor, es que no viene solo-

-¿Alphonse regreso?-

-No señor, de hecho, trae a la chica que estábamos buscando-

-¿A la señorita Mulder?- al menos la chica había aparecido, se permitió sonreír un poco-¿ Y viene con Acero?-

-Pues no estoy muy seguro de quien viene con quien, pero el hecho es que están aquí-

-Pues hazlos pasar-

Momentos después ambos adolescentes estaban frente a Mustang

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien, llevamos cuatro horas buscándola ¿y ustedes estaban en una exhibición de arte?-

-Fue idea de ella-

-Señorita Mulder- Comenzó Mustang tratando de llamar a atención de la chica, desde que entro en la oficina parecía concentrada en cualquier cosa menos el oficial al mando. Primero se había fijado en la Teniente, después no dejaba de ver a Edward mientras el chico explicaba como se había topado con Galia y donde habían estado, la oficina en general parecía serle muy interesante también, aunque no tanto como Edward- Entenderá que lo que hizo fue extremadamente peligroso para usted-

-Ay, por favor- bufo Galia antes de ver de frente al Coronel- ¿lo dice enserio?- Esa no era precisamente la respuesta, o la actitud, que esperaba de una señorita de sociedad

-Me temo que desconoce la situación-

-La conozco perfectamente. No se preocupe si quieren raptar a alguien de mi familia, será a mi hermano, yo no llamo tanto la atención-

-¡Edward!- empezó el Coronel, no viendo otra forma de que la chica se hubiera enterado de la situación

-Yo no le dije nada- se defendió Edward- pero yo en su lugar cerraría bien todos los cajones-

-Si sabe lo que esta pasando, con mayor razón debería ser precavida-

-Lo siento Coronel, pero usted hace muy bien su trabajo manteniendo la seguridad de la ciudad, no hay nada aquí que pueda siquiera amedrentarme-

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Arianna entro

-En verdad no se como esperan que esto salga adelante...-

Mustang noto como Galia se ponía completamente blanca y abría los ojos que casi parecía que fueran a salírsele, de un solo movimiento se situó detrás de Edward, tratando de esconderse, pero no le funciono

-¿Galia?- Arianna parecía igual de sorprendida, aunque menos asustada

-Arianna, que sorpresa ¿no estabas en Central?- pregunto la chica desde atrás de la gabardina roja a la que se agarraba fuertemente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Arianna, después se volvió hacia Roy- ¿qué hace ella aquí?-

-No me sorprende que se conozcan- dijo Roy- la señorita Mulder decidió que seria muy fácil escaparse de los guardaespaldas

-Lo fue-

-Y merodear por la ciudad- concluyo Roy

-¿Te escapaste de los guardaespaldas? ¿otra vez?-

-Cada vez es mas sencillo ¿sabias?-

-¿Y adonde te fuiste?- pregunto Arianna acercándose, como Galia no parecía querer responder busco respuesta en alguien mas

-¿conoces la casa de la Cultura?- intervino Riza. Mustang estaba muy entretenido viendo como Galia se aferraba cada vez menos a la gabardina y mas a Edward

-Si, claro- respondió Arianna- según se ahora tienen una exposición de Marceu...- se volvió a Galia- ¿Te fuiste sola a esa exposición? ¡Y quita las manos de allí!- casi grito alejándola de Ed

-No estoy tocando nada- se defendió la chica. Mustang estaba aguantando la risa- y no fui sola Edward me acompaño-

-¿Te llevaste al Alquimista de Acero a una exposición de arte erótico?-

Las miradas de todos los presentes se volvieron a Edward que ya estaba mas rojo que su gabardina

-No es arte erótico...bueno, si un poquito. Pero tiene un fuerte y justificado trasfondo cultural- aseguro el chico

-Si la chica te conoce- dijo Riza- deberías pensar mejor en lo que haces frente a ella, parece que se le pegaron algunos de tus hábitos-

-Escapar de guardaespaldas no lo aprendió de mi, yo lo aprendí de ella- luego se volvió a Galia- lo que no disculpa que lo andes haciendo a cada rato-

-¿Para que te escapaste de tus guardaespaldas?- pregunto la chica. La expresión de Arianna cambio -¿Y por que te estas haciendo pasar por la Teniente?-

-¿Haciéndome pasar por ella? No digas tonterías-

¿Por qué traes el uniforme militar? ¿Y desde cuando te levantas así el cabello?- Arianna soltó el broche y dejo el cabello caer por su espalda

-No tiene nada raro que traiga un uniforme, soy de la milicia después de todo ¿recuerdas?-

-No eres soldado, eres espía, se supone que pases desapercibida- Galia noto la mirada grupal dirigida hacia ella- ¿qué, no lo sabia? Les asignaron el caso de Acis, deberían estar enterados ya-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Arianna

-Los papeles estaban en el escritorio de tu abuelo en el estudio de la casa-

Arianna se empezó a masajear las sienes

-Galia, cuando algo esta bajo llave no es del dominio publico-

-¿Segura?-

-Tienes que dejar de entrometerte de esa manera-

-Si, ahora no se si la devolvemos a su padre o la encerramos por husmear información clasificada- murmuro Havoc

-¿Desde cuando eres Teniente?- insistió la niña señalando las insignias en la chaqueta de Arianna- Y además francotiradora-

-¿Lo dudas?-

-No le das a un elefante con un cañón a un metro de distancia, además la insignia esta al revez-

-Vaya, no se le escapa nada- comento Breda

En ese momento entro el General Grumman a la oficina

-Escuche que trajeron a Galia aquí- dijo el hombre

-¿Se conocen?- le pregunto Riza a Arianna

-¿Recuerdas como en casa siempre decían que querían una niña que se dejara mimar?- Riza asintió- allí esta. Ya que ninguna les ha dado nietos, se quedaran con ella-

-Parece que ahora si tienen todo lo que necesitan- dijo Grumman

-¿Todo lo que necesitamos?-

-Pues si, hubiera sido imposible hacer pasar a Riza por Arianna si no tenia a Galia pegada a ella todo el tiempo-

-Oh, si, pequeño detalle-

-Sabia que estabas fingiendo ser ella- Galia se dirigió entonces a Riza-¿ Y usted se va a hacer pasar por Arianna?-

-Eso parece-

-¿Creí que iban a comprometer a Arianna con Dennis Lunen-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Riza. Arianna empezó a hacer señas para que Galia se callara, pero la niña no las vio

-Eso de pretender ser tu prima, que es la nueva prometida, de tu exprometido, al que dejo un día antes de escaparse para casarse, me suena un poco raro-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08

* * *

-Pero no estaban prometidos- intervino Roy en un tono casi de burla- solo salieron una vez-

-¿Y por eso el escandalo cuando se presentó diciendo que la habían mandado a la academia militar para separarlos? ¿Qué hay de la trágica e inconclusa historia de amor frustrada por la incomprensión de la familia?-

-¿Qué él hizo que?- preguntaron Roy y Riza al mismo tiempo. El resto de los presentes se habían quedado en completo silencio

-Creo que no debí haber hablado- comento Galia finalmente

-¿Tú crees?- Arianna pensaba en como evitar el interrogatorio que vendría a continuación

-Bueno- dijo Grumman- estos niños deben de estar hambrientos, vamos Galia, seguro que en la cafetería aún hay algo de cenar- después se dirigió a los demás hombres de Mustang- ¿Nos acompañan?-

Un minuto exacto fue lo que tomo que en la oficina quedaran solo Roy Riza y Arianna

-¿Usted no va ir a cenar, Coronel?-

-No tengo hambre-

"¿Y perderme esto?, ni loco"

-Las cosas que dicen los niños, ¿verdad?- comento Arianna

-¿Podrías explicarme de que hablaba Galia? ¿Y porque yo nunca supe nada?-

-¿Querías saber?-

-Seria agradable enterarme de algo que afecta mi vida, gracias-

-No estaban verdaderamente comprometidos en secreto, ¿o si? Todo eran solo invenciones de él ¿verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál era el caso de molestarte con algo tan sin sentido?-

-Un hombre se aparece en la casa exigiendo mi mano ¿y crees que eso es sin sentido?-

-Lo es si la exigencia no es real-

-¿Y si mis tíos le hubieran creído?-

-Seguro le hubieran llamado para esclarecer todo, Teniente- comento Mustang

-Oh- intervino Arianna- te hubieran traído a rastras de la academia y te hubieran casado con él para salvar el honor de la familia-

Mustang levanto una ceja ante eso

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo de mí?- pregunto Riza, quien cada vez sentía más ganas de buscar a Lunen y descargar su enojo y su arma en él. Roy empezaba a tener pensamientos similares

-No creo que deba repetirlo- aseguro Arianna- pero no te preocupes, mi padre se encargó de que nunca se le ocurriera volver a inventar una historia así-

-Pero volvió a las andadas recientemente- dijo Roy- parece que está decidido a entrar en la familia, sin importar con cuál de las dos lo casen-

-Solo asistió a la fiesta por que su padre estaba invitado. No sé qué me paso ese día para acabar besándolo, digo no lo hace mal, pero el tipo es una rata sin moral-

-Y aun aso, lo besaste-

-Había tomado demasiado y la verdad aún estaba…aún estoy algo deprimida-

-¿Deprimida?-

-No sé si tú seas una supermujer, Riza, pero yo aún no me he sobrepuesto por completo de perder a toda mi unidad justo frente a mis ojos-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio

-Lo siento-

-Yo más, créeme, como sea, Mustang tiene razón, Lunen quiere una heredera rica, pero eso solamente porque su padre lo ha desheredado prácticamente, lo tiene viviendo con apenas lo necesario y no le soltar más a menos que siente cabeza y se vuelva respetable-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Chismes, por supuesto.-

-¿Y cómo se enteró Galia de todo eso?-

-Chismes, igual. Es que papá lo persiguió hasta los límites de nuestra propiedad con el rifle en la mano en esa ocasión, todo un escándalo-

-Y para justificarse, Lunen invento y esparció lo de los amantes separados- concluyo Roy

-Entre nos, muy pocos lo creen realmente, pero un buen chisme no se deja tan fácilmente-

-¿Y tan bien fue por medio de chismes que Galia se enteró de toda la verdad sobre ti?-

Arianna vio a su prima y parecía no querer responderle

-Esa es una larga historia- dijo finalmente

-No importa- dijo Roy- No vamos a cenar, tenemos tiempo- Arianna lo vio con un deje de odio y lanzo un suspiro

-Cuando ingrese al equipo especial quedo muy claro que debíamos mantener muy bien nuestras cubiertas, se supone que yo era la secretaria de Joseph Burton-

-El era alquimista estatal- dijo Roy

-Se suponía que su trabajo consistía en hacer investigaciones en el área mecánica, ya sabes nuevas tecnologías de automail, motores, maquinaria…-

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta algo que no sepamos?- pregunto Roy

Riza suspiro

"Es como un niño mimado"

-Yo tenía que fingir ser una frívola chica de la alta sociedad en una carrera MMC-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mustang

-Significa "mientras me caso"- respondió Riza

-Ah, eso no le costó mucho-

-Como sea- dijo Arianna- yo tenía que conservar los contactos que tenia del colegio Winferd- se refería al colegio para señoritas al que habían asistido- es increíble lo que los cotilleos de la alta sociedad pueden influir en un caso de terrorismo-

-¿Y Galia?-

-Galia era una niña con muy pocas atención y mucho tiempo libre-

-¿No le consiguieron suficientes niñeras?-

-La señora Mulder murió dando a luz, el señor Mulder, como bien saben, trabaja mucho para ponerle la atención necesaria, y Galia necesita mucha atención, se habrán dado cuenta de que ella es…- Arianna buscaba el mejor calificativo

-¿Fastidiosa?- ofreció Roy

-Especial- dijo ella- tiene una mente muy aguda, demasiado analítica, se fija hasta en los pequeños detalles, los más insignificantes y no suele equivocarse en sus deducciones-

-Vaya, habría que mandarla al departamento de investigaciones-

-No es que no lo haya pensado, y no negare que su habilidad es hasta sorprendente a veces, pero también es una chica muy sola. Cundo era más pequeña era aún más difícil para ella controlarse con lo que decía y eso no la hacía muy popular-

-Eso debe haber sido muy triste- comento Riza

-Sí. Bueno y tú sabes que a mi madre le encanta seguir participando con el instituto, así que en una ocasión ofreció la hacienda para que las niñas organizaran allí un festival y me toco ayudar-

-¿Y realmente ayudaste?-

-La verdad, no mucho, pero tenía que fingir que sí, así que me puse a platicar con la niña. Creo que fue toda una novedad para ella que alguien le prestara atención-

-Y allí nació una bella amistad-

-Allí nació su costumbre de escaparse. No me preguntes como pero me siguió hasta la estación, abordo el tren y me siguió a mi casa- Ariana se perdió en el recuerdo de aquel día

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así ¡tienes siete años! ¿Cómo te escapaste de los maestros?-

-No fue muy difícil realmente- dijo la niña mientras entraban al departamento de Arianna

-Mira- la sentó en una silla y se agacho para estar a su nivel- no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas ¿ya pensaste en lo preocupado que tu padre ha de estar?-

-Le deje una nota-

-¿Y eso lo arregla todo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te ocurriera algo? Yo no sabía que vinieras atrás de mí. A todo esto ¿Por qué me seguiste?-

Galia se encogió de hombros

-Me caes bien-

Antes de que Arianna pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono

-Bueno- respondió- sí, mamá…si, está aquí…lo se…no hay de qué preocuparse, está bien…dile que yo hablo después con él…si, adiós-

-¿Vas a mandarme de regreso?-

-Bueno, no puedo permitir que viajes sola, y yo no puedo ir de vuelta justo ahora, hablare con tu padre y veremos que dice-

-Antes de que pudiera devolvérsela a su padre ya había descubierto la verdad de nuestro grupo, no hay forma de mantenerle algo oculto- seguías contando Arianna- se le hizo costumbre escaparse de su casa o de la escuela y llegar a Acis como si nada, a veces llegaba yo a casa y ella ya estaba allí-

-¿Y Burton no dijo nada de que se descubriera su cubierta?-

-Galia sabe guardar secretos, si ella no supiera que ustedes estaban al tanto no habría dicho nada de esos papeles. Además él la adoraba y el resto del equipo termino acostumbrándose a ella-

-¿La adoraba, no es un poco exagerado eso?- pregunto Riza

-No, desde el principio la forma de ser de Galia lo divirtió. Después descubrió que Galia tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual y quiso enseñarle alquimia, pero a ella no le agrada así que eso nunca prospero. Prefiere ser espía encubierto. Son increíbles las cosas que una niña llega a escuchar, es más efectivo que tener micrófonos por todos lados

-¿Nunca pensaron lo peligroso que es usar así a una niña?- pregunto Roy

-Perdón ¿Qué edad tiene Edward?-

-Está bien, me callo-

-Debiste hablarnos de Galia antes ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al verme y darse cuenta de que no era tu hubiera echado a perder la misión?-

-La verdad no había pensado en eso- dijo Arianna- pero ya que está aquí tendrán que incluirla en el plan, porque no va a permitir que la excluyan ahora-

Riza empezaba a ver cada vez más complicaciones


End file.
